Unleashing the Force
by N0bodE
Summary: Alternate Universe elements in this story regarding Worm. Taylor had always been an abnormal person, even before losing her Mother. Even before becoming an outcast to avoid her once best friend. The newest events in her life just confirming that fact. Being told she blew up her locker. Being told she ran as fast as a car. She always knew there was just something... different.
1. Awakening 1,1

My body ached was the first thing that came to mind as I woke up in my bed, feeling like I had ran a marathon. Trying to sit up made me realize I had a steady and loud beat in my head, like oversized drums inside of it, in tune with the pumping of my veins. Groaning I just let myself lay there in unknown pain, skin feeling like beaten meat and just a tired as if I hadn't slept in weeks. Weakly wrapping my arms around myself I resigned to waiting, no idea what time it was or what happened. Actually thinking on that I creaked an eye open to see daylight.

Okay I might be missing school but that was okay because it all hurt just too much now to move. Laying here was good enough for me and the drums in my head.

My painful silence was interrupted by a small chittering noise and creaking my eyes open again I saw the brown outline of Juno. Crazy squirrel just chittering in front of my face, a paw resting on my nose before Juno darted up onto the pillow and out of my vision. Before a weight settling on my head. With a smile I weakly lifted a hand up to scratch her under the chin, I knew she liked that, because this was a nice comfort right now. Stupid little squirrel Juno using my hair as a bed again. Ha.

It was a good few minutes before Juno left my hair and returned to my face, chittering and poking at it, to try and get me up. These were the times I disliked her, because I didn't want to get up. Didn't stop her from patting my face over and over to get my attention, it being more annoying than the pain or headache I had. Dutifully for the squirrel I sat up, the pounding in my head having lessened somewhat and glared at the offending rodent. Juno just stared up at me with beady eyes, chittering a bit more, a paw brushing at the odd white strip of fur on her head. Completely ignoring whatever 'venom' was in my voice.

Which wasn't even venom, forced and failing to sound like I was angry at her. She just chittered a bit more at me and I just poked her forehead, making her just smack my finger away. Rolling my eyes I sat up completely in bed and reached for my glasses, just ignoring the pain screaming in my muscles. Even if it was hard, I did it, grabbing my glasses so I could see, just now realizing I was wearing something different than what i remembered putting on last night. Rubbing my eyes a bit I ignored that bit of confusion and stood up slowly, Juno catching onto my sleeve and climbing up onto my shoulder, still chittering at me.

I poked her again to get her to quiet down for a moment as I went to the bathroom to wash my face for the day. Juno hopped on down to get a drink as I turned on the sink and used it to wash my face. Then she hopped back onto my sleeve and back onto my shoulder as I slowly stumbled on down the stairs. I was late for school but I'm sure Dad would understand, because this just hurts so much to walk around now. The stairs creaked while Juno just kept twitching on my shoulder, but Dad was at work so no need to hide the sound of my creaking.

Just explain it to him when he gets home, I thought reaching the bottom of the stairs, then turned to the kitchen. Then froze as I saw my Dad sitting there, a cup of steaming coffee in his hands, him staring at me as I appeared in the doorway. But that wasn't what made me froze. Rather it was the two heroes sitting beside my Dad. Armsmaster in his signature midnight-blue power armor with silver highlights, a face hidden by his helmet and visor the only visible parts being his trimmed beard. Beside him was Miss MIlitia wearing her army like clothing and the american flag made scarf that hid the lower half of her face, another steaming cup of coffee held in front of herself.

All of whom were staring back at me. The silence only broken by Juno chittering in my ear, as I stare at two superheroes in my kitchen with my dad. Just casually drinking coffee. Staring back at me. This was broken as my dad practically dropped his cup onto the table and stood up, quickly striding over to me before I could really react. Before I could ask anything he wrapped me in a hug, it surprising me just as much as it comforted me. Comforted me from what I'm not sure. I just awkwardly returned the hug, him pulling my head into his shoulder and almost crushing me. It took me a moment to realize he was saying something. Or rather repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Over and over.

I patted him on the back awkwardly, not sure what he was apologizing for in my life. Because he didn't do anything bad to me as far as I could remember. "It's uh okay dad." He kept hugging me anyways for a minute more before letting go, letting me see his eyes. He'd just been crying while he had been hugging me. I frowned confusedly, "What's wrong?"

He wiped at his eyes and smiled at me. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Okay what happened? I looked to the heroes in the kitchen then back to my dad. "Uh what's going on?"

Miss MIlitia spoke up from the table. "You should sit down first Taylor." I obliged, eyes darting to each member at the table, Juno chittering in my ear before leaping down onto the table and seeming to yell at Armsmaster at the table who just stared at said squirrel.

Armsmaster turned his gaze from Juno on the table to me as my Dad sat back down. "Taylor do you remember where you were yesterday at one o'clock?"

I frowned in confusion, knowing that I was at school. Yet I… didn't remember it. Just like I didn't remember changing clothes yesterday. "I uh… don't remember anything of yesterday." Okay I'm really worried now.

Juno chittered at him before running back to rest on my hand. He frowned. "At approximately one twenty eight yesterday your locker exploded with you inside it, leaving a large crater at your spot, along with you standing in the middle of it unharmed." What. "You then proceeded to, covered in blood and unmentionables." _What_. "Run back home at speeds exceeding that of most highway vehicles." _**What.**_

My confusion must have shown on my face because Miss Militia spoke up and asked, "Do you know how parahumans get their powers Taylor?" I shook my head. "Basically it's like having the worst day of your life, stress building up over time for some, a major event happening at one time. From what we can gather about your home life from your father," I looked to my dad, who offered me a very weak smile. "And eyewitness statements at school, we could tell you were bullied for a long time," I knew people at school knew about it, they participated half the time. "Before shoving you into your locker yesterday, full of… used tampons and other feminine hygiene products.."

I guess that would explain the blood they saw on me. But What. Juno jumped up onto my shoulder again, nuzzling up against me apparently aware of my distress. It helped a little. I was still confused as to how this had happened to me, me getting powers of all people. Why.

Armsmaster cleared his throat to get my attention. "Normally we would let new triggers decide what to do for themselves, only stepping in when they turn to more illicit activities." What was different here then? "But you triggered in school, with several dozen eyewitnesses seeing you run off, along with injuring a dozen students." ...Oh. "So your secret identity is revealed to most people and resulted in heavy damage to your school, necessitating the need for the PRT and Protectorate to arrive."

"My bad." I managed to whisper out, still not believing this was happening despite I was sitting here listening.

Miss Militia leaned forward slightly. "It's not your fault Taylor, rather we just want to offer our help since unlike most other parahumans you start off with a bad hand already. Help pay for the damages or offer you a better atmosphere for learning considering this one is what resulted in your trigger." I felt like she was giving me a gentle smile under that scarf, Armsmaster having just a set line for a mouth.

Dad patted me on the shoulder, the one Juno wasn't perched on, to try and reassure me. Armsmaster continued on. "Our other benefits would be making sure no gangs try to 'recruit' you," I vaguely noted that was important. "Along with it being easier to help you if they try anyways, a safe environment to learn how to use your powers. A job with the Protectorate once you turn eighteen. A monthly allowance as well as a trust-fund you gain access to once you turn eighteen." That all sounded important.

But even then I just blinked like an owl, Juno moving to my other shoulder, because this was too much for a morning. Even if it explained my body being sore. Even if it explained a change in clothes. It didn't make sense to me. It just seemed impossible. They both seemed to realize that as Miss Militia put down the cup she hadn't drunk from yet and nodded to me and my Dad. "I understand it's hard to get in one day considering you don't even remember it. Just think about it okay Taylor?" I distantly felt myself nod. "And Mr. Hebert please do tell us how she's doing in a few days."

I could see out of the corner of my eye my Dad nodded. "Right." He pulled me in for a closer shrug, Juno used his shoulder to climb onto my head.

Then I watched the two superheroes walk out of my house. After telling me I have powers. And blew up my locker. And ran at the speed of car. Again. WHAT.


	2. Awakening 1,2

The rest of that day had been spent just sitting on my couch with my dad beside me for emotional support, Juno having left for some nuts or something for a while, coming back much later at night. I just rested on my dad's shoulder for a while, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened in my kitchen just that day. Dad tried to cheer me up by making steak for me, Something we usually saved for celebrating something or in cases like this, trying to make me smile. It made me smile a bit.

The rest of the night passed slowly though, me just trying to realize this was all real and my dad being there for support. Juno popped back in near the end of a show, one I wasn't really watching, and chittered at me, holding a nut out for me. Crazy little thing. I took it and she settled down on my lap, dad scratching her a little, the way she liked it, before she smacked him away when he did it too long. As annoying as she was sometimes it was nice to have her around.

Feeling tired after a while of thinking I bid my dad good night, having to practically order him to go to work tomorrow, just wanting some time to think. I'm not sure whether I'm glad or not I don't remember being shoved into a locker of… tampons. The thought made me shiver even if I didn't remember. A final hug from dad and I went upstairs Juno, climbing up faster than me and already darting into my room when I reached the crest. Following after I moved her off my pillow, much to her annoyance that was shown by her chittering, and promptly fell asleep.

[hr][/hr]

 _Lightning sparked. It roared in my ears. It burned me. Made me feel alive. The smell of something burning invading my nostrils. I ignored it. I continued on, lightning disappearing, replaced by blurs of red. Shouts and screams as the red blur spun on and on. It sparked, stopped by something. The Lightning roared again from under the red line. The thing stopping the red line screamed. Then the red became a blur again, twirling, slashing, cleaving, spinning. An elegant dance of red with sparks of blue Lightning._

 _A blue blur appeared, wavering in front of the red. It lunged at the red. The colors sparked as the lines danced. The blue was more elegant. Like water flowing. Parting before the red. Striking back at the red blur. But the red was stronger. More rageful. Crashing down on the blue again and again. The Lightning returned now. Striking blue. Blue disappeared for a moment before returning above the red. It was going to cut red in half. Then there was nothing but Lightning, slamming into the blue blur._

 _It stopped being a blur and fell to the ground. Putrid, disgusting, alive ground. Accomplishment and pride for stopping the blue. Then blue disappeared. Red stayed still, swaying in nonexistent wind._

 _Then red disappeared too._

[hr][/hr]

I woke up. Remembering a weird dream. Thinking on it made me feel like deja vu even though I'm pretty sure I don't dream like that. Stretching my sore muscles, thankfully less sore than yesterday, I shrugged a bit. Today was just a day that I had off, because of… oh right. Powers. Did I dream that too?

Juno was already gone for the morning so I wandered downstairs and on the fridge was a note from dad. Telling me to call him if I needed anything at all, making me feel a bit glad, and sad at the same time. Because it confirmed that yesterday wasn't a dream. Great. Sighing I made a bowl of cereal and thought on yesterday. Armsmaster and Miss Militia wanting me to join them. The Wards to be specific, since I wasn't eighteen yet, even if they didn't say that.

I ignored that part of yesterday for a moment and thought of the powers I apparently had? Blowing up my locker and running as fast as a car? Looking down at my legs I couldn't feel or see anything different about them, nor did I feel like I could blow something up now. How would that even feel, knowing you can blow something up in some way? Maybe I could try running to confirm the car part, because I had no idea how to do the blowing up part. Nor did I want to try in my own house. Finishing my cereal I washed the dishes.

After that was done I turned my attention to my legs, wondering how I ran as fast as a car. Was it supposed to be natural for me to run that fast now? Activated instead somehow, because I know Legend doesn't just shoot lasers all the time nonstop, and if activated how the heck do I activate it? Deciding to see if the natural part was first I opened the door outside, not caring much for my appearance as I was just staying in my small yard, giving a small wave to two people playing cards across the street. Looked like plumbers taking a break from working in that house I guess?

Moving on. I went around to the backyard, since I didn't want to embarrass myself in plain view by messing up, I decided to try seeing if just running would do anything. Bracing in a runner's position and of course running, did nothing. Maybe a bit faster? By maybe another foot a minute. Inspecting my legs and trying to figure out if something, if anything, was different about them just made me feel like an idiot. Because gawking at your own legs in the backyard for ten minutes, trying to figure out how they work, is a sure fire way to looking like an idiot.

And since I have no idea how to just blow something up, nor feel like I could, I just grew irritated with myself. Maybe the heroes had just mistaken me for somebody else. Because why would it be me with some superpowers? I'm just the socially awkward, regularly bullied, nerd at school named Taylor. Not some wanna-be hero. Not like I wanted to be one either, with all the drama in school and with celebrities, there'd be even more as a hero. Grumbling I returned to the inside of my house, the two plumbers packing up and heading back inside their house.

Me a hero? Somebody with superpowers? Ha, the very idea was stupid. Powers aren't given to people like me, I'm not someone important, strong, skilled or anything. The only thing I had coming to mind was I'm ambidextrous, but that's not qualifying for powers. I could think of hundreds of reasons why I wouldn't' have powers.

But I realized this wasn't helping me, I needed to calm down and actually think. A small idea wormed into my mind for how to do that. Meditation. Not something I had done in a while, but I remember doing it a few times before. And the times I remembered, were ones that worked. Taking a deep breath I went to my room and sat down, first trying to calm myself down. Then I just started breathing, focusing on that and ignoring my other thoughts, because those ones were going nowhere. Calm down first. Then think.

Breathe in. Then out. In. Out. Simple. Let myself go and just be at peace. Feel at one with my surroundings, let the energy of the world go in and through me. I stopped my meditation with a smile, reflecting on the fact I was never taught how to do this. It just came naturally to me thankfully. Shaking my head of that I went back to my meditation and clearing my mind once more. Letting myself become one with everything, feeling my surroundings. Breathing in and out with me.

Just as alive as I was, pulsing with its own beat. I forgot how much I used to enjoy these sessions. Finally one with my surroundings and the world. Now calm I opened my eyes back up and stopped trying to empty my mind. With a happy sigh I stretched, my mind now centered. But I paused, noticing something was off about my room. Everything was moved around now. My lamp had changed corners, some books had moved from their bookshelf to my bed, pencils were on the floor now and my sword had moved from its perch on the wall onto the floor too.

Frowning I uncrossed my legs and grabbed the sword, it having a decorative handle shaped in way of a dragon's mouth, poor quality steel blade with red highlights, something I had impulsively begged my dad to buy a few years ago. Twirling it a few times in one hand then the other I put it back in it's rightful place up above my bed. Then I frowned and wondered what had moved it all, before putting it all back in place.

As I grabbed my lamp I paused before wondering if this was related to my powers somehow that was done during meditation? It would explain how everything had moved but what was different about me during that little meditation? Well my mind was blank and I was in the 'zen-zone' and felt everything. I frowned as I felt like I should do something. I took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. Took another, and raised my hand towards my books. I don't know why, but I felt it was right. Then slowly, calmly, I lifted the books. From across the room. Without touching them.

I dropped them in surprise, because I shouldn't be able to do that. But I just did, it feeling as natural as moving my own arms. A bit excited I tried it again, the books floated back up into the air, wrapped in my… something. The point was I could feel the books floating from across the room. Proof of having powers. Not quite what I expected from what I had been told but nonetheless it was powers. My powers. Something I had, that made me special.

The barest hint of a smile I moved the books apart, as easy as separating my own fingers, barely feeling the weight. I brought one over to myself, smiling a bit more as I watched it just float over to me just because I wanted it to. Grabbing the book I tossed it back into the air and 'caught' it with my… telekinesis? Then put it back into it's rightful place without moving from my spot. Curious as to how much I could move I went for the lamp, without using my actual limbs.

I could feel somewhat of the weight on my lamp but I easily floated it back over to it's proper place, followed by me picking up the books too. Then my pencils too. My sword. I picked up most loose and small things in my room, without much effort, before putting them back where they belonged. Curious now I went downstairs, thinking some things in the kitchen would make for better.

[hr][/hr]

So for the next four hours I did nothing except lift and try to lift items in my house, some things just barely budging, while others I could juggle without effort. From grabbing things like my school books to the kitchen table I managed to sort of gauge my strength with making things float, just shy of two hundred pounds at most with the number of items I could grab depending on lots of factors from size, weight to even the shape. No self-flight through the use of this sadly, which didn't make much sense to me.

Even then I wondered as to how I blew something up or made myself run super fast and I was too tired to keep trying. Collapsed on my bed in a cold sweat from trying all of that I smiled as Juno came back into my room, nibbling on a nut and staring at me. Weakly petting her a few times I lay there for a while catching my breath, non-existent muscles strained. I think. I'm not sure how any of this works.

But after a few minutes of resting I sat back up, not quite ready to quit for tonight yet. I remembered another thing regarding what Armsmaster and Miss Militia said yesterday. I was public knowledge now, triggering in school. In plain view. Which means everyone knows about my 'powers', just the ones I don't remember doing. Getting up I moved to the computer so I could check the Parahumans Online Board, the go to website for information, whether it was false or not.

Clicking onto the site I looked up Winslow High, figuring that any threads or topics on my school would have to be related to me somehow. And I found a single thread dedicated to me. Describing how I was shoved into a locker by Sophia and Emma, three posters making references to the fact that the Trio had been planning this for a while. Then they went on to describe the various things that had been put in my locker before the fact I had thrown up, then shoved into it. Along with my vomit staining me. That made me shiver in disgust and turn a little green myself.

The posters in the few threads thankfully moved on after warnings from the moderators, to speak of my locker exploding, along with a portion of the wall, injuring a dozen students. Thankfully the worst off one had only a few broken bones, that were healed by Panacea later that day. Moving on past that info I found some detail describing me standing in the middle of the explosion, before launching off to run.

The thread moved on to guess as to where I was, some apparently guessing at home, others guessing out in the woods? Why would i be in the woods? In fact the rest of the thread just seemed to be speculations about me, from what I was going to do now, some saying revenge others saying hero, to what exactly my powers were. Even a few people trying to give me a name. The four names suggested so far being, Blitz, Bang, Flash and Wrath. The person saying Wrath having been one of the ones suggesting I was going to attack the school now.

I was really starting to not like that that guy. Thankfully the rest of the thread, it being only twenty people, if that, were of the opinion that I was not going to attack a school. Clicking through the rest of it, it continued much like that, letting me close out of the site. I wasn't too worried about somebody coming to kidnap me for their gang because I'm pretty sure the PRT would be keeping an eye on me somehow, someway. Because I was public knowledge.

Heading back upstairs, still tired from my practicing, I went to bed.


End file.
